warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Desert Recon
Introduction Operation: Desert Recon is War Commander's 20th Special Event. As with previous Events, Commanders are challenged to complete increasingly difficult stages of battle against a Rogue Faction. For each successful stage completed the Player is awarded Event Experience Points which may be used to purchase Special Event Units from the Event Shop that are otherwise not obtainable. Event Information New Event Prizes General How To Play Once in, defend yourself from the''' Zealots’ offensive by hitting the "Start" button. After some successful defense campaigns, launch a counter assault on Zealots’ Outposts by heading to the '''World Map and hunting for an Outpost base; you will be shown the minimum level Outpost you can attack in the UI above the event banner. Clicking on the “Find Target” tab in the event banner will search for Outposts near you. Occasionally, you will need to seek out powerful Desert Compounds. These Compounds are unlike anything you have ever seen before, well-defended by forces constantly spawning from the Barracks and War Factories. Bonus XP can be gained by destroying Excavators 'before the bonus timer runs out! Plot your strategy and execute quickly, as Desert Compounds reset after an hour and thirty minutes. Defeat incoming waves of enemies and launch your own assault to earn XP and win powerful new prizes! Note - When hunting for an Outpost you can’t attack Desert Compounds, and vice-versa. Also, during defense waves you can attack both base types, but will NOT gain XP. Detailed Play Information *'Defense Waves **'Successful Defense'- The Player's Base is considered successfully defended when all attacking Rogue Units have been eliminated while preventing the Player's Command Center from being destroyed. **'Repeatable Waves '- The Player must repeat any stage in which the Command Center 'is destroyed in order to move on to the next Wave. **'Surrender '- The Player may surrender a defense Wave at any time during the Rogue Attack. After which the Player may then Repair and Adjust the Base Defenses and restart that Wave from the beginning. **'360 Deg. Defense - The Rogue Faction may attack the Player's Base from any direction. This is also true for each repeated Wave. *'Standard Attack Waves ( Outpost Waves )' **'Outposts' - For this Event the[[Definition of Terms| Standard Attack Waves]] are called Outpost Waves & the Event Bases '''are called '''Outposts. **'Outpost Hunt' - Upon reaching a Outpost Wave, players must search for an Outpost on the World Map. In Later Waves players are required to destroy higher level Outposts. **'Outpost Level & Layout Choices '- Outposts are available in Levels 5,10,15, 20, 25, 30, 35 and 40. Every level may have up to 3 Different Layouts 'to choose from. As you rise in Waves the minimum Level of Outpost a Player may attack is increased. **'Outpost Wave Completed - To complete a Outpost Wave the Player must Destroy all Buildings and[[ Turrets| Turrets]] on the Outpost. **'Unlimited Attacks' - The Player may stop and start an attack on an Outpost as many time as they find necessary to complete the Outpost. **'Unlimited Time' - There is NO Time Limit for completing an Outpost Wave. **'Ever 4th Wave' - A attack wave comes every 4th wave with 3 out of 4 being attacks on an Outpost. *'Fortress Waves ( Desert Compound Waves )' **'Desert Compound' - For this Event the Fortresses ar called Desert Compound's. **'Desert Compound Hunt - Players must locate a Desert Compound Bases on the World Map. **Desert Compound Level Choices '- Desert Compounds Levels are available in Levels 5, 10, 15, 20, 25 and 30. As you rise in Waves the minimum Level of Compound a Player may attack is increased. Unlike Outposts the Compounds only have 1 Layout per Level. **'360 Deg. Attack - Players may Attack the Desert Compound from all Directions. **'90 Minute Time Limit' - Players must completely destroy the Desert Compound to complete Wave. Failure to do so will allow the Desert Compound to completely RESET back to full Health. This Timer is shown in the base's info box on the World Map. The Timer Starts with your first attack on that Desert Compound. **'Constantly Spawning Units' - Desert Compounds have Barracks and War Factories 'that constantly spawn 'Units. **'Bonus XP Targets : Excavators' - Desert Compound Waves give the Player a chance to earn Bonus XP by destroying the Bonus XP Targets identified with Bonus Icons above them. However they are only available for the first 5 min of the attack ( Timer on screen ) at which time any undestroyed bonuses will expire. The Wave XP and any Bonus XP are added together and paid out when the desert compound is fully destroyed. If the desert compound is RESET so are the Bonuses. **'Ever 12th Wave' - A Desert Compound must be completed every 12th wave, Wave 12, 24, 36 ...... *'Ending of a Special Event. '''A Special Event ends in 1 of 2 ways : *#The[[Definition of Terms| '''Official Event Clock']] expires. The event runs for a limited time of 6 days after which time the Special Event Rogue Base will be removed from the World Map and all Waves will be halted. *#The Player reaches a Wave that he or she can not successfully Defend or Complete, thus forcing the Player to resign from the Event. Outpost & Compound XP Chart To see all the Outpost & Compound Layouts below. Event Shop & Prizes *'Special Event Prizes '- As the player acquires XP they may at any time during and up to 48 hours after the end of the event, choose to spend all or a portion of their XP on one or more of the newly introduced Special Event Units 'in the 'Event Shop. Also available in the Event Shop 'are all the past 'Special Event Units ''' excluding the Locked Special Event Prizes'. *'USE IT OR LOOSE IT '- Following the end of the Event: **The 'Event Shop' will remain open for 48 Hours. **Any unused eXP at the time the 'Event Shop' closes will be lost. **If a Player has no remaining eXP at the end of the Event the 'Event Shop' will close immediately Additional Information *'Unique Prizes' have a '2 Event Hold Period' before being re-released to the 'Event Shop. Therefore the 'Spectre 'and '''Crusader will not be offered during this event. *This is the 2nd Special Event to feature the[[Rogue Factions| Highway Zealots Rogue Faction]]. *The [[Rogue Factions|'Highway Zealots']] previous''' Special Event' appearance was in 'Operation: Archangel. *'''Operation: Desert Recon is the fist ' Special Event' to have the Event Bases spread out over the''' World Map' since 'Operation: Shockwave. *Defense Waves max out at 1200 xp. This happens on Wave 45. *Level 35+ Outpost have '''Land Mines as part of the Defense. *Wave 33 attacking Units feature the first apperance of the Widowmaker and severa V2 Spotters. *Wave 34 attacking Units feature the first apperance of the Viper and several V2 Spotters. Outpost & Desert Compound Layouts Table also list the Maximum Wave Number each Layout may be used to move on & XP per Level. - ---- External Links about Operation: Desert Recon *Official Kixeye Forum Post: 11/21 - Operation: Desert Recon * Known Event Bugs Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * * Resolved Bugs : * * Forum Discussion Links : * Quotes Gallery O-desert recon.png|Pre-Event Message #1 DesertRecon-2ndAnnouncemt.jpg|Pre-Event Message #2 2013-11-19 21 47 21.jpg|Pre-Event Message #3 - 24 hr Warning desertreconbegin.png|Event Message - Start end24.png|Event Message - 24hrs Left DeasertRecon-END.jpg|Event Message - END DesertRecon-HowToPlay.jpg|Event Shop - How to Play CommandCenter-DesertRecon.png|Outpost & Compound Command Center WarFactory-Special-DesertRecon.png|Special Event Compound Version of War Factory Barracks-Special-DesertRecon.png|Special Event Compound Version of Barracks DesertRecon-Warnings.png|Warnings DesertRecon-SaleUnits.png|Sale Items for Operation: Desert Recon HuntFor's.png|Hunt For.... BonusXP-Icon.png|Bonus Amounts Video Navigation Category:Event Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Antagonist - Highway Zealots Category:A to Z